


Misspelled

by lesbianchiyo



Series: akechi and akira coffee shop au [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: It gets boring sometimes. That's why he came up with it, it was just a fun thing that sometimes got people riled up.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: akechi and akira coffee shop au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042056
Kudos: 27





	Misspelled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rileyautoparts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyautoparts/gifts).



> hello persona 5 fandom.

“Welcome home.” 

The shop was fairly busy, the normal quiet they started their mornings with now filled with muffled chatter. It had only been an hour since they had opened, two hours since they had woken up, and thirty minutes since Akira left for the small grocery store down the street. 

He stepped out of the way of a passing customer moving the weight of the grocery bag from one arm to the other before joining Goro behind the counter. He placed the paper bag down next to the cash register, 

“It got crowded while I was gone.” 

Goro moved next to him leaning over to look at what he had bought. He continued the small talk, “It’s the morning rush.” He paused, reaching into the bag to pull out a carton of milk. Akira nodded, taking it from his hands and leaning down to put the new carton of milk in the mini fridge below the counter. He removed the mostly empty one, shaking it. “It’s not spoiled, I checked.” 

“I bought strawberries.” Akira turned towards the door where a new customer had just entered, “For the cake you wanted to make.” 

“Wanted you to make.” He said it under his breath but Akira heard it anyway.

He left Goro to empty the rest of the new groceries, instead busying himself with taking the new customer’s order.

He nodded along inputting the drink into the cash register, “Can I get a name for your order.”

“Ryuji.” 

When the customer turned away to find an empty seat, Goro leaned over. “I’ve been doing this thing where I spell people’s names totally wrong.”

“You’ve been doing what-” 

Goro laughed softly grabbing a paper cup from the stack and a marker from the jar next to the cash register, “What was his name?” 

Akira paused, tempted to steal the cup back before Goro made a mess, “Ryuji.” 

He got to work, his right hand holding the cup steady while he wore messily across the line, “See.” He held the cup out for Akira to see. 

“Riley.” Akira took the cup back from him, and Goro placed the marker back into the jar. 

“When you call his name say Riley. They don’t know it’s for them so they don’t respond.”

“Is this what you do when I’m not here?”

“Bold of you to assume I don’t do this when you’re here.” 


End file.
